Caretaker
by cherry619
Summary: Teenchesters! Sam's thrown for a loop when suddenly his average day is turned into a crash course on how to be a father and how to love his own Dad again.


**Authors Note: **This was written for the spn_reversebang on LJ. So you MUST go check out the art that went with it! It's so amazing and really makes this story special. So PLEASE go check it out. reapertownusa(dot)livejournal(dot)com(slash)37903(dot)html(#)cutid1 well you can figure it out :D. So I hope you like this!

* * *

><p>Sam's alarm went off at six a.m. It was a school day, but the added load of training and getting ready made Sam have to get up an hour and a half earlier than normal. <em>Normal.<em>Sam internally laughed. Normal wasn't what you'd call the Winchesters; they were pretty freakin' far from it.

Yawning, Sam stretched and popped his vertebrae. It was nice having his own room and all, but he'd hit a growth spurt recently and a twin bed just wasn't cutting it anymore.

"Another day in this bumfuck of a town." Sam muttered darkly to himself. He was still angry with their father for taking off on that hunt without him.

His Dad had been complaining for years that Sam didn't get enough training, but when it came to Sam going along on hunts, John often simply refused. And he did it in his I-know-what's-best-for-you-Sammy voice. Sam detested it.

Sam hated when his father acted superior, or when his father and Dean treated him like an insolent child. Okay, maybe having an internal temper tantrum didn't help any but he was sick and tried of being considered useless or breakable. It was like he had a sign on his back saying 'fragile handle with care.'

Scrubbing his face, Sam sighed and got up and trudged to the bathroom. After taking a quick piss Sam went to check on Dean.

Opening up Dean's door, Sam spotted his older sibling snoring softly under the covers. After their last hunt, Dean got a little banged up and Sam promised their Dad he would look after Dean this weekend-even though Dean would hate every minute of it.

Sam couldn't help but giggle.

Dean rolled over in the bed and Sam stifled his mirth. _That was close _Sam thought. The last thing he needed was Dean waking up and raising holy hell. Especially since they had no coffee left in the house.

Closing the door softly, Sam padded into the dimly lit living room. For once, they actually stayed in a cabin rather than a motel, despite its old age Sam found himself enamored with the country feel. He could almost imagine people using the old wood burning stoves and the chimney.

Something so normal shouldn't make Sam ache with physical want. He shouldn't have to dream about what cookies would smell like when they were baking, he shouldn't have to move around or not be allowed to make friends. It just wasn't fair.

_But that's my life _Sam thought with a sigh. No use complaining about it.

There was a small kitchen off the living room that, for once, didn't house cockroaches. Sam rummaged through the fridge and produced an apple. It was healthy and quick and Sam liked it like that.

Chewing on the apple, Sam watched as the sun peeked up from behind the horizon and illuminated the sky. It was a beautiful sight and helped Sam see inside the cabin since he didn't want to turn the light on.

To think he would have to go to school today and wouldn't be able to spend time outside. Sighing Sam set the apple down and went outside to get the paper. It was surprising that the paper route came all the way out here but he was thankful it did. Reading the paper kept Sam grounded on worldly events; it helped him focus when everything else dwindled away.

Opening up the door a swift breeze blew in making Sam shiver. _Jesus I didn't know it'd be this cold this morning _Sam thought with a slight shiver.

Wrapping his arms around himself he bent down and picked up the paper. Then, he froze.

Something wasn't right.

Setting down the paper slowly, Sam listened in on the otherwise silent morning. Trying to focus past the birds and daily bustle, Sam honed in his keen listening and heard it again.

It was faint, nothing more than a faint cry. "What the fuck is that?" Sam whispered to himself. It didn't sound like a bird or mammal.

Furrowing his brow, Sam followed the noise around the back of the cabin. With each step the noise grew louder and louder until Sam was bending down and pushing some bushes out of the way.

Sam's eyes widened in shock as he stared on at a small baby bundled in a blanket crying. "Holy..."

The baby squirmed on the ground and cried. Sam was left staring, mouth agape, at the thing like it was an alien. _Who the fuck would leave a baby outside?_

The baby cried again, reminding Sam it was chilly out. Who knew how long the baby been out in this weather? Sam had to get it warmed up then figure out where it came from.

_This should be easy,_ Sam thought as he bent down and picked up the infant. _Babies only cry, poop and sleep. Piece of cake._

Sam cradled the infant and bounced it a little like he's seen Moms do at the grocery store.

"Shhh it's all right, you're safe now." Sam whispered serenely.

The baby still cried and cried, its cheeks a rosy red. "Hey, hey it's alright now you can calm down." Sam insisted.

The baby obviously wasn't listening-or just didn't care. The wailing grew louder and louder until Sam was sure he had a headache.

"All right uh...let's get you inside, yeah? Get you all warmed up."

Sam cuddled the baby close and made his way into the cabin. Even with the change in temperature, the baby still cried. He was sure if the baby continued it would wake up Dean, which quite frankly was the last thing Sam needed.

"Shhh you've got to be quiet," Sam shushed gently but the baby still cried.

_Maybe it needs a diaper change?_Sam wondered. Babies went to the bathroom a lot and Sam knew there was such a thing as cloth diapers. "You need your diaper changed? Huh? That why you're so cranky?"

Sam carried the crying infant over to the kitchen table. It was far from a changing table but it would have to do. "Let's see here..."

Sam stared puzzled at the diaper. _How are you supposed to get this thing off?_As Sam stared at the weird contraption he was happy to hear the infant's wails lessening and lessening until they were mere whimpers.

"Bet you did need a diaper change." Finally locating the sides Sam pulled on the tapes and pulled the diaper down. He stared in shock at the relatively clean inside. It looked a little peed-in but otherwise dry.

Sam furrowed his brows. "If you don't need a diaper change then why are you crying?"

Shaking his head Sam chuckled as he latched the diaper again. "Maybe you're hungry, huh? I'll bet that's it."

The baby sniffled and reached up with its tiny arms towards Sam. Sam found himself amazed at how big his hand was compared to the baby's. "You sure are a little fella, huh?" The baby was a male but had no name. Either Sam had to start calling it 'Baby' or pick a name.

"Do you have a name?"

The baby gurgled at that and Sam flashed a beaming smile. "So let's see-um, David? No, not David. Um...Cody? No, no how about Tommy? Maybe Frank? Frankie. Yeah, you look like a Frankie."

The baby cooed gleefully in response to his new moniker. Sam smiled.

_Man I don't know what Dad always complained about._ Sam thought to himself. _This baby thing is a piece of cake._

"So, Frankie, let's see if we have some milk in the fridge." Sam picked up the infant and walked over to the fridge.

"Let's see, let's see...ah-ha! Here it is." Sam pulled out the milk and set it on the counter.

"Wait how am I supposed to feed you?" Sam wondered. The baby gurgled again and Sam took it as encouragement.

"Maybe with a bottle, dumbass."

Sam froze and turned around quickly. There, standing in the doorway, was Dean. Sam swallowed and gave a nervous chuckle. "Hey Dean um...this isn't really what it looks like."

"Really? Cause it looks like you're trying to figure out how to feed a baby some milk. And, last time I checked, we don't have a baby." Dean crossed his arms over his chest like he did when he was expecting answers. Sam felt himself start to sweat a little bit.

"I-I found him outside," Dean eyebrows flew up but he didn't say anything. "I went to get the paper and heard a noise, I followed it to around the side of the cabin until I found Frankie."

"Frankie? He already has a name?" Dean huffed and rubbed at his head. "Sammy, do you realize what you just got us into?

Sam bristled and curled his arms tighter around the infant. "Dean he's a _baby_. I wasn't going to leave him outside."

"I understand that, Sam, but we're in deep shit as it is with the police. We don't need to be housing a baby as well. It could have been kidnapped or it could have been reported missing. You know who would go to jail, Sammy? Me. Because I'm your guardian until Dad gets back."

Sam sighed. He was definitely getting a headache. "We just have to find out who Frankie's parents are, and until then I'll take care of him." Dean scoffed and Sam found himself hurt at the sound.

"Please Sam, you don't know the first thing about taking care of a baby."

"I do too!" Sam declared. "I changed his diaper and was about to give him some milk until you interrupted."

Dean sighed and pushed off of the door way, he walked over to where Sam was standing and held out his hands.

Sam found himself hesitant to let go. After all, he was the one who found the baby and tried his best to take care of him. Reluctantly Sam handed Frankie over to Dean.

Dean took great care in making sure Frankie's head was supported by his big palm. "Well for one you were holding him wrong, babies' heads and necks need support." Dean instructed softly.

Sam swallowed and watched as Frankie sighed in contentment. "I knew that Dean. You just startled me."

"Second of all, babies don't drink cold milk. They're used to their mother's milk or formula, which gets heated up. And they also drink from bottles."

"How do you know so much about babies?" Sam questioned suspiciously.

Dean stopped looking at the baby and looked at Sam with a puzzled look. "Well how do you think kiddo? I took care of you, didn't I?"

"But Dad-"

"Dad was usually either out hunting or too busy with research. When I was old enough, I made your bottles, changed your diapers and watched you. Well, of course, when you were really little Dad watched you." Dean shrugged and went back to rocking the small infant. Sam watched with conflicting emotions as Frankie's eyes grew droopy until they finally closed

Sam had been too young to remember most of it, but he did recall bits and pieces of a small Dean changing him and giving him baths. He even remembered his Dad always blowing raspberries on his tummy when he would get home.

Sam swallowed loudly and felt tears prick his eyes. "We need to make a supply run then, you know diapers, formula, bottles and what else...?" Sam whispered.

Dean nodded and handed over Frankie to Sam. Sam took the infant and cradled his head just like he'd seen Dean do.

"I'll run out real quick and get some stuff. Then we'll try and find out who he belongs too. Ok?"

Sam nodded and swallowed down the wave of emotion that threatened to overtake him.

"Just, be careful, Sammy. I'll be back in a little bit." Dean squeezed Sam on the shoulder in support and grabbed the keys to the old junker car he and Sam were currently using..

When Sam heard the front door shut quietly he breathed out a long sigh. "I guess it's just you and me, huh?" Sam whispered to the sleeping infant.

Sam walked over to the big couch and laid the child on the cushion. He covered him in a warm blanket and sat down next to him.

Something bothered him about the small baby. What parent would leave their child out in the cold like that? It was insane to think about it. If they searched for Frankie's parents, would they even want him back?

* * *

><p>It was an hour or so later when Sam heard the putt putt of the old car. Sam yawned and rubbed at his eyes. He'd almost fallen asleep trying to learn who Frankie belonged too.<p>

Nothing showed up in the missing person reports or the news. It made Sam sad to think that this poor baby didn't have a family looking for him.

_Not like that would be a bad thing sometimes_ Sam thought darkly.

Sam looked over towards Frankie and was happy to see him still napping. A small smile lit up his face until he heard Dean harshly yell his name.

"Sam!"

Sam flinched and discovered a flustered Dean. "What?" Sam whispered back.

Dean just shook his head and trudged off into one of the bedrooms. Sam got up and was about to follow him until Dean came barging out with two pillows.

"Dean-" Sam started but was interrupted when Dean gingerly slid the two pillows around Frankie's body and uncovered him.

"What are y-"

"Sam you can't leave an infant on a couch sleeping like that or he'll roll off, and you can't cover him up with a heavy blanket. It could cover his face and he won't be able to breathe." Dean stated in exasperation.

"I-I didn't know." Sam admitted quietly. He was ashamed that he made such a big error where Frankie was involved. "I didn't know, Dean. I'm sorry."

"It's all right." Dean rubbed his forehead again and Sam got the feeling that Dean probably had a migraine. This probably wasn't easy on his beaten body. Sam was just adding to the aggravation.

"Dean, maybe you should sit down or something." Sam offered gently.

"It's okay, Sam, I'm fine. I didn't mean to snap at you. But infants take special care. You can't make mistakes while watching them," Dean offered with a small smile.

Sam smiled too, but it didn't reach his eyes. He had no idea that babies required so much work and care. "Sorry I just didn't know babies needed so much attention."

Dean laughed softly and Sam couldn't help but break out into a smile. "Believe it kiddo, they take _a lot_ of work. Let's go check out the stuff I bought, okay? I'll show you how some things work."

After going through all the stuff Dean bought, Sam was pooped. He wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep, but Dean said just because a baby goes to sleep doesn't mean your work is over.

Sam had to make up three bottles, he had to learn how to properly clean a baby's bottom and genitals. He had to learn how to dress a baby properly. All in all, it had been an exhausting day.

Looking over towards the couch, Sam smiled at seeing Dean passed out with the remote in his hand. It certainly was a juicy blackmail picture but Sam didn't have the energy to even get his phone.

Closing his eyes Sam settled into the recliner.

Then, he heard crying.

Popping open his eyes, he looked toward Frankie and was amazed to see his brother already up out of slumber.

"How did you do that?" Sam wondered.

"Do what?" Dean asked as he tickled Frankie's tummy.

"Wake up like that. You were sleeping pretty heavy."

"You get used to it, I guess." Dean shrugged and picked up Frankie. Then his face wrinkled in disgust. "Phew I think someone needs a diaper change."

Frankie giggled and Sam got the feeling he was quite proud of himself.

"Here, Sam. Change his diaper."

Sam did a double take and watched as Dean got up off the couch and handed Frankie over.

"M-me?" Sam stuttered. "Why me? Why can't you?"

"You wanted to learn how to take care of babies. Well, here's a crash course. Change his diaper."

Sam groaned and almost gagged at the smell. This so wasn't what he had imagined. This was...this was like torture!

"How did you survive this?" Sam asked with a grimace as Dean handed him the wipes, baby powder and a new diaper.

"Well I didn't really change you when you were an infant. I was too small, Dad did all the hard work."

"Dad?" Sam slowly unsnapped the baby's sleeper and with gentle hands undid the diaper tapes.

"Yes, Dad. Why are you so surprised that Dad took care of you as a baby?" Dean was smirking as Sam kept gagging at the smell.

Sam sent Dean a glare and hurriedly disposed of the dirty diaper by rolling it up and sealing it. Sam then did what Dean instructed and wiped the baby's bottom until it was spotless. He sprinkled on some baby powder, put on a new diaper and put Frankie's sleeper back on. "There!" Sam said with pride. Frankie was nibbling on his fingers and looked to be content, so Sam took it as a plus.

"Not bad. A little slow but you did good. Be thankful that he didn't decide to pee on you." Sam gulped again and actually thanked God that Frankie didn't.

"Don't be looking so green around the gills Sammy, do you know how many times you did that to Dad?"

Sam looked at Dean and saw a wistful smile on his face. He didn't know why his peeing on Dad would be a fond memory, but it seemed to be for Dean which warmed Sam.

"Why would babies do that?" Sam tickled Frankie's tummy and was delighted to hear him giggle. His little toes curled up and his cheeks got chubby from smiling so hard.

"Babies don't have control over their bladders, kiddo, they just go when they have to go. Plus when cold air hits little boy's-well you know-it makes them go. When you unlatch a diaper, hold it over his genitals for a couple of seconds until you're sure he's done peeing. Though that's never a guarantee that he won't pee on you either."

"Thanks Dean. That's good advice." Sam said honestly.

"Well I learned from the best, I had Dad to teach me that stuff."

After the awkward silence lapsed. Dean was embarrassed at being thanked so openly for something he considered a privilege and Sam was saddened to realize how hard he'd been on his father these past few months.

He never realized how hard it would be to take care of a baby by yourself with no help. Not to mention trying to juggle a toddler as well. Yet somehow their dad did it; he did all of it.

"Hey I think Frankie's hungry." Dean pointed to where Frankie was busy biting on his fingers.

Sam shook out of his train of thought and nodded in agreement. "He sure does, hey Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you show me how to feed a baby?"

Dean warmly smiled and replied, "Sure kiddo. Let's go to the kitchen."

Sam smiled and picked up Frankie to walk after Dean. Maybe he could take care of a baby after all?

* * *

><p>It was late at night when Sam heard crying. He couldn't have been asleep for maybe more than an hour or two but somehow he was instantly alert and awake.<p>

Dean had bought Frankie a little mat to sleep on for now. Sam rolled out of bed and walked over to where Frankie was crying.

"Hey," Sam whispered softly, bending down and picking up the crying infant. "What's wrong, little man?"

Of course Frankie just looked up at him with large doe eyes that were wet and pleading. Sam was starting to get the feeling this was how Dean felt when Sam attacked him with the puppy dog eyes.

"Shhhhh, don't cry," Sam did as Dean taught him and cradled Frankie's head with his one hand and his back with his other.

He stood up and rocked the small infant, humming a small melody as he did.

Soon Frankie's cries grew less and less until his wide eyes slipped shut and he fell asleep.

"Goodnight." Sam kissed Frankie's forehead and gently lay him down.

Tomorrow, Dean was supposed to call Child Protective Services to come get Frankie. Sam didn't know if he could let that happen.

Sam went back to his bed and lay down. Sleep didn't come easily because all he could picture was CPS taking Frankie away-away from him. Sam just didn't know if that was the right decision or not.

* * *

><p>"Absolutely <em>not<em> Sam!" Dean growled sternly, trying to make scrambled eggs at the same time.

Sam sighed and fiddled with Frankie's sleeper as he tried to change him. "Come on Dean, you've seen me with him. I could be a good parent!"

"Are you forgetting the fact that Dad still doesn't know about this, huh? Or that come tonight Dad's supposed to be here? He'll chew my ass out one side and down the other. I'm sorry kiddo but CPS has to take him."

Sam clenched his jaw but didn't say anything more as he buttoned Frankie's sleeper up. He picked the infant up and brought him to the kitchen table so they could all eat breakfast.

Sam dutifully strapped Frankie in a child's booster chair like you would find at a restaurant. "You wiped this down before you brought it in right?"

Dean rolled his eyes and set the plate of scrambled eggs down. "Yes Sam, I'm not stupid. I wouldn't let an infant sit in something that's been in the trash."

Sam nodded and latched the buckle tightly. "Who's ready for some breakfast?" He cheered lightly which made Frankie giggle.

While Sam attacked his eggs, Dean opened a small jar of Gerber baby food pears for Frankie and fed him bite after bite with a small spoon. He slowly worked on his own plate of eggs. It was a spectacular juggling act.

The brothers ate in silence. Sam wanted to press the issue further, but he knew he was fighting a losing battle.

"So Dean..." Sam started but got cut off by his brother's gruff voice.

"No Sam, I said no and that's final."

Something inside stirred Sam up until he was standing up from the table. "You're not Dad!"

Dean looked angrily at Sam and put down his fork. "And what..._you_ want to be? Want to be a father, Sam?"

Sam swallowed. "No-I just want to give Frankie a good home."

"Well this isn't it."

Sam gasped and tried to hold in his shock. "But you..."

Dean sighed and rubbed his head again. "I know, I preach Dad's word and always make a show about how he's trying the best he can. Which he is, you have to understand that. Trying to go on after...after Mom was tough, Sammy. It was really tough."

Dean's voice cracked when he mentioned Mary and Sam felt tears prick at his eyes. "Dean-"

"But Dad managed to forge through. You and me? We're all he has to hold onto."

Frankie stared at both Dean and Sam inquisitively like he was trying to figure out what new game they were playing.

"Frankie has a way out. He shouldn't have to live this shit hole life. God, Sammy, I would give _anything_ to have had you live a better life as well, but...you're stuck with us. And I can only try and make it less horrible than it already is. Frankie deserves a loving family Sammy, and you can't give that to him."

After Dean's speech, Sam found his legs trembling. He hurriedly sat down before he fell over. He brought his hand up and rubbed Frankie's baby soft cheek, the infant turned towards him with wide eyes and smiled. Sam swallowed and nodded. "Ok...I-I understand, let's call CPS and find him a home."

Dean smiled but it didn't really reach his eyes. "It'll be okay, kiddo. We still have each other."

"Yeah," Sam said. _Maybe that was all they really needed..._

* * *

><p>The rest of the morning Sam spent all his time with Frankie. He let Dean handle calling CPS and getting things in order.<p>

Time seemed to fly by too quickly.

Sam was on the ground with Frankie playing with his little feet, one minute and the next Dean was crouching down low with a solid hand on his shoulder telling him CPS was here.

Sam looked to Dean with tear filled eyes and let Dean pick up Frankie. He didn't know if he could get his arms to stop trembling or his heart to stop racing.

"And this must be Frankie," the woman cooed. She was wearing a crisp business suit and high heels. She had age lines on her face which told the story of how long she'd been in the business. Sam didn't get any weird feelings from her but he was still shaking with anxiety.

"Yep!" Dean stated proudly. "He's a handful, but a good boy, right Sammy?"

The lady turned to Sam with sympathetic eyes. "Maybe you guys would like to say goodbye? I'll just be getting some paperwork filled out with Dean here."

"Here, Sammy," Dean said softly. He handed over Frankie and Sam reached out and took the small infant.

"I'll be back in a little bit."

Sam watched as Dean and the lady walked away.

"Hey..." Sam smiled sadly at the small child as Frankie slobbered all over his own hand. "I guess this is goodbye little man...I know you'll find a very loving family. A-and you helped me learn a lot...so, thank you for that."

Sam felt the first tear escape him and he chuckled wetly. He kissed Frankie's forehead and was rewarded when the baby cooed softly. "Goodbye." Sam whispered.

Soon enough Dean and the lady came walking back. Dean quickly said goodbye to Frankie and Sam handed him off to the lady.

"Don't worry, boys. Frankie here already has a foster home lined up for him. I want to thank you for what you've done. A lot of other people wouldn't have been so generous."

Dean smiled and threw an arm around Sam's shoulders. "Well that's us Winchesters, right Sammy?"

"Yeah..." Sam said softly.

"Thank you boys!" The lady said with a smile as she carried Frankie to the car.

"It'll be alright Sammy," Dean told him, but he couldn't hear over the sounds of his sobs.

* * *

><p>It was late at night when Sam finally heard the sounds of the Impala pull up. He and Dean were watching an old western on TV with mild interest.<p>

Hearing the front door open softly, Sam watched with baited breath as his Dad walked in.

He looked tired. "Hey boys." John said in greeting.

"Hey Dad," They chimed in unison.

"How'd the hunt go?" Dean asked with interest.

"Nasty son of a bitch, but he's toast. I gotta get cleaned up then maybe I can settle down and catch the movie with you?"

It was so unlike their Dad to be so nice after a hunt. Sam found himself already warming up. "We'd really like that Dad."

Dean couldn't hide the small smile at seeing Sam and John get a long for once.

"Me too, kiddo," John said with a small smile of his own.

"Nice going," Dean jested as he punched Sam in the arm.

Sam rubbed his arm and scowled but there was no real anger behind it.

"Boys!"

Both Sam and Dean jumped at their father's loud voice.

"Sir?" Dean asked curiously. Sam got up off the couch and followed his brother to where John was standing in the hallway.

He couldn't really see anything past Dean's back but once Dean moved out of the way Sam gasped.

John held up a dirty diaper in the air and looked at both Sam and Dean pointedly. "You guys have a _lot_of explaining to do!"

Sam and Dean both looked at each other guiltily.

_We're screwed._

_**The End**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what'd ya think? This was my first bog challenge and I am actually quite proud of how this turned out. Please head on over and see the art too since this whole story was based off art! It really does make the story. Thanks, Charity<strong>  
><em>


End file.
